


Did You Scrape Your Knee Falling For Me?

by aught



Series: svt drabbles [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, first person POV, platonic? romantic? u decide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 07:11:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15383418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aught/pseuds/aught
Summary: Wonwoo lies about a specific wound he got but Soonyoung knows him too much.





	Did You Scrape Your Knee Falling For Me?

"God." 

I 'unsuspiciously' parked my bike behind the house and entered, I greeted Mrs. Kwon and made my way to Soonyoung's room.

"Hi Soon." 

"Did you dip your shorts into red paint or is your knee bleeding?"

"What are you saying?"

I tried my best to keep my composture and sat down on the floor, taking out the homework the teacher assigned for us to do with a partner. By the way I was sitting, I had to stop accidentally wincing because it was stretching my wound open and it hurts.

"Won, can you stand up?"

"Of course I can, you think I don't have legs?"

"I meant stand up, you smartass!"

I stood up, "Fine. What do you want?"

"Can you squat?"

"Hell no."

"Why? Because you have a wound on your knee?"

"Nah, I hate exercise."

"You use a bike for god's sake."

"I use it aesthetically, for your information."

"Aesthetically, my ass."

"Your ass is very aesthetic, my man."

"..."

"How did this turn from that stain on your shorts to my aesthetic ass?"

"Dunno, but you're the one that started it."

"Did not."

"You made me stand up."

"You have a wound. Why would you lie about a wound?"

I mumbled in a very small voice, "Because I didn't want you to worry.."

Soonyoung smirked, "What was that? I couldn't hear you?"

"Because I didn't want you to worry about me.." I looked down at my feet.

"You idiot, I would worry about you either way. Come on, let me fix that up."

-

He cleaned the wound everyday, until it turned into an ugly wart thing and I couldn't kneel, like, I couldn't kneel at all. It hurt everytime I tried to kneel, you messed up big time, Soonyoung. No, I messed up big time, Soonyoung.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this during vacation with my family which I spent on a sofa or a bed. Inspired by my wound caused by my bike. It's pretty weird. @ooojihui on twt


End file.
